


Мораль такова: не ешьте чужие леденцовые домики

by timmy_failure



Series: Сказки лгут [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тима неприятно свело живот от смеси гремучего ужаса и естественного желания выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moral of the Story: Don't eat Candy off of People's Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615733) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



— Это всё твоя чёртова вина и ты даже не в положении что-то мне говорить, поэтому перестань на меня смотреть так.  
— Не представляю, о чём ты, — сказал Тим, и Джейсон только бросил на него взгляд, полный презрения. — Заткнись, прекрати меня осуждать и сделай уже что-то, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда.  
— Как ты жив ещё вообще? — воскликнул Джейсон, оставил попытки вскрыть замок и попробовал вместо этого свинтить дверь. Это, между прочим, было очень разумной идеей, и Тим пожалел, что не додумался сам.  
— Некромагия, Джейсон. На том свете полно людей, которые весьма заинтересованы в том, чтобы я не умер, — фыркнул Тим. — Я думаю, ты уже заметил, учитывая, что тебя в лес мне на выручку притащили призраки наших мам.  
— Ненавижу твою мать, и свою мать, и тебя тоже, — сказал Джейсон.

Означенная мать объявилась в помещении, хмыкнула, закатила глаза и произнесла:

— Не ненавидишь. И колдунья идёт. Если тебя приготовят и съедят, как голубя, я от тебя никогда не отстану, понял?  
— Иисусе.  
— Нет, не божественное дитя. Джанет.

***

Тима в целом не слишком приветствовали в кругах колдунов, ведьм и магических созданий. В основном потому, что его мать была той самой ведьмой и парой прилагательных покрепче. И ещё он жил в Готэме. Готэм сам по себе был не очень, да и те, кто там жил, имели тенденцию ехать крышей. Город практически кишел помешанными, одержимыми, социопатами, умалишёнными и просто слегка ненормальными. 

Ещё в Готэме расположилась одна из штаб-квартир американских охотников на ведьм и десяток органов правопорядка, регулирующих паранормальную активность по всему восточному побережью, но это другое и Тим к этому отношения не имел. 

В общем, его мать оставила о себе не слишком хорошие воспоминания у многих ведьм, и Тиму нравилось думать, что он успешно поборол чужие предрассудки и смог завести друзей. 

— Хватит стенать, неудачник. Я тебя в лицо стеной ударила, когда мы впервые встретились. Не стала твоя репутация лучше с тех пор, — сказала Стефани, таща его за собой по блошиному рынку и выискивая, что бы такого забавного сглазить, проклясть, заворожить или ещё как-нибудь попортить.   
— Но я же общительный, — пробормотал Тим. — Я славный. Почему я не нравлюсь Джейсону?   
— Ты ему нравишься. Может быть, — Стеф остановилась, и Тим чуть не врезался в неё. — Я чую дух неприятностей.   
— Неприятностей как «сейчас развлечёмся» или как «уносим ноги, пока оно нас не порешило»? 

Стефани только покосилась на него.

— Как хорошо ты меня знаешь?  
— Очень хорошо.  
— И ты не можешь ответить на свой вопрос? 

У Тима неприятно свело живот от смеси гремучего ужаса и естественного желания выжить. 

— Дай угадаю, и то и другое. 

Стефани улыбнулась. 

Как очень красивая, очень опасная, очень умная и очень сильная _психопатка_.

***

— Тебя разве не учили не брать у чужих конфеты? И не ходить в непролазные чащи? И вообще не брать что-то без разрешения? И не есть чужие дома? — спросил Джейсон, материализуясь с хлопком. Тим в своей клетке дёрнулся от неожиданности.  
— И тебе привет, брюзга. 

Джейсон подозрительно прищурился.

— Не понимаю, как ты жив ещё.  
— Ты меня об этом спрашивал уже, и это я тебя должен спросить, как ты до сих пор выживал, мистер я-никого-в-жизни-не-травил.   
— Ты не очень умеешь давать другим тебя спасти, да? — Джейсон оглянулся, изучая помещение.   
— Меня как-то раньше не нужно спасать было, — признал Тим. — Для меня это новый и, честно говоря, весьма изматывающий опыт, который я хотел бы завершить как можно скорее. Я бы сам себя спас, но если я призову моего фамильяра, она скорее всего раздавит меня вместе с клеткой.   
— Я рад, что тебя не раздавило и что ты жив. Все конечности на месте? 

Тим уставился на него. Джейсон моргнул и пожал плечами. 

— Это обоснованный вопрос.   
— О господи. Ты не очень умеешь подбадривать, понятно теперь, почему за этим Найтвинга посылают.   
— Иди нахрен, я не спасатель вообще. Я больше избиватель и арестовыватель.

***

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это плохая затея, — сказал Тим, пока Стефани призывала своего фамильяра. — Почему я должен идти в лес?  
— Потому что у тебя, например, есть опыт работы с лесной магией.   
— Я больше некромагией занимаюсь, — сказал Тим удаляющейся в другую сторону Стеф. — Но. Ладно. Ничего страшного не случится, я думаю.

***

— Давай ещё раз, всё ли я правильно понял, — сказал Джейсон, разбирая заклятия, которые гасили магию Тима и удерживали его в клетке. — Вы со Стеф почуяли неладное. И вместо позвать охотника на ведьм — хотя бы того, к которому ты очень кстати привязан пожизненно — вы двое пошли разведать всё сами.   
— Я не хотел идти, меня Стеф заставила.   
— Ты не мог бы хоть на минутку…  
— О нет, только не нравоучения, — Тим застонал и спрятал голову в руках. Он попытался побиться затылком о стену чуть раньше, но его ощутимо встряхнуло разрядами от заклятий. Облегчение стресса не стоило испытанной боли.   
— А потом. _А потом_. Потом ты пошёл в лес один. Не призвал фамильяра. Не призвал меня. Ты зашёл в какие-то дебри, не оставив за собой следа, и набрёл на леденцовый домик. Кто вообще так делает, Тим? Никто. Никто так не делает.   
— Я проголодался и устал и имел неосторожность подумать, что я самое сильное существо в этом лесу. Уж прости!   
— А потом ты сожрал кусок долбанного леденца. Ты как будто не смотрел никогда про белый фургончик. Иисусе, — Джейсон выругался и достал набор отмычек. — А потом попался колдунье-людоедке.   
— Давай ты мою глупость отругаешь после того, как выпустишь меня из клетки, которая сдерживает мою магию, и я буду в состоянии учинить погром сам?   
— Нет, потому что после этого ты отсюда свалишь на всех парах. И это будет самым разумным твоим шагом за последнее время.   
— Слушай, я спас тебе жизнь и отправил призрак моей матери за тобой, так что разумные шаги я предпринял.   
— И очень жаль, что разумно ты действуешь весьма выборочно. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Что? Нет! Я не собираюсь бежать! Это она искала повод со мной счёты свести, — запротестовал Тим. — Мне репутацию поддерживать нужно, между прочим!

— _Мам?_  
— Привет, Джейсон, милый. Как дела?

Джейсон уставился на призрак своей матери, не зная даже, с чего начать. Хотя…

— Ты продала меня за пучок травы ведьме, сама-то как думаешь, как у меня дела могут быть? — вспылил было Джейсон, но призрак уже заговорил, не дослушав:  
— Ну и славно. Я так рада, что вы поладили. Джанет всегда была моей хорошей подругой. Ты не представляешь, скольких мудаков она отвадила от меня и сколько денег она вытрясла, когда мне было нужно. Она чудесная, правда. Милый, а знаешь, красный тебе к лицу. Ты вырос таким красавчиком.  
— Мам, ну пожалуйста, — сказал Джейсон, потому что как ещё он мог выразить, насколько он на всё махнул рукой. — Прошло… лет десять, почему твой дух явился мне только сейчас?  
— А. Ну, понимаешь, Тима поймала колдунья-людоедка, — сказала его мама, безмятежно сложив за спиной руки, величавая, какими бывают только призраки. — Джанет и я забеспокоились. Понимаешь, он, кажется, не имеет ни малейшего желания просить помощи у тебя.

Джейсон уставился на неё, затем закрыл глаза, врезал себе в живот и снова их открыл.

Мама никуда не делась, парила в воздухе, бесстрастная и молчаливая, да и чувствовал он себя как раньше. Значит, не чары.

— Я тебе нихрена не верю.

Мама бросила на него полный разочарования взгляд.

— Милый, кому какая разница, веришь ли ты.

Джейсон собрался огрызнуться («Феям это скажи!»), но с улицы раздался медвежий рык.

Касс в соседней комнате постучала в стену.

— Это Стеф, она к тебе.

Мама просияла. Джейсон уронил голову в руки.

— Эй, лузер! Я знаю, что ты дома. Спускай свой жалкий зад вниз, пока я всех здесь в слепых мышат не превратила!

***

— Не стоит звать свою маму лгуньей. Это некрасиво, и если ты обращаешься с моим сыном так, то, надеюсь, ты догадываешься, что он захочет и сможет тебя в порошок стереть.  
— Вы точно про _своего_ сына? — Джейсон не знал, когда к нему прицепился греческий хор и почему он состоял из двух усопших мам. Если к ним по дороге присоединится мать Брюса, Джейсон плюнет на всё и уйдёт в монастырь. По какой-то злой иронии только там ничего сверхъестественного никогда не происходило. Проверено.

Духи, демоны, ангелы, феи, ведьмы, эльфы — никто из этого сброда не тревожил духовенство.

— Я его воспитала, — сказала Джанет Дрейк, Джанет-чёртова-Дрейк, одна из самых почитаемых и опасных ведьм на всём белом свете. Иисусе, мам. — И если ты намекаешь на его прискорбное и слабовольное нежелание прибегать к летальным методам, то в свою защиту могу сказать, что я умерла до того, как закончила его обучение.

Джейсон даже не знал, хорошо это было или плохо.

Плохо — потому что если бы Тим закончил обучение, Джейсон бы не влип в это дерьмо. Хорошо — потому что если бы Тим _закончил_ обучение, Джейсон бы охотился за ним совсем по-другому.

— Ваш малый — как заноза в заднице, — сказал Джейсон, и Джанет захихикала. — Я с архидемонами дело имел, от которых проблем меньше, чем от него.  
— Я нечасто это говорю, но я им очень горжусь, — Джанет вздохнула. — Он свет моей минувшей жизни. Как жаль, что он не определился, что ему делать со своей жизнью.  
— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то знает, куда их жизнь заведёт, — заметил Джейсон, и осознал, что ведёт разговор о Тиме Дрейке с двумя мёртвыми матерями, ища того в глуши зловещего леса.

Джанет только выразительно глянула на него.

— Я не имела в виду _куда_ жизнь его заведёт. Я имела в виду, к кому его жизнь приведёт, — Джанет постучала указательным пальцем по щеке. — А должно быть вполне очевидно, какое направление я задала.

Джейсон не успел спросить, о чём она. Хрустнули ветки, раздался вой и взвился яркий сине-зелёно-жёлтый огонь.

— Тебе стоит пригнуться, — посоветовала Джанет и исчезла в облачке потустороннего дыма.

***

— Твой фамильяр меня чуть не убила, — сказал Джейсон, когда высвободил Тима из клетки, сплетённой из очень, очень мощных заколдованных, проклятых и заговорённых прутьев. — Сделай с ней что-нибудь.

Тим прищурился.

— Глупости, Джейсон. Она убивает только то, что собирается съесть, а свою еду она предпочитает дичью. И если бы она хотела тебя убить, она бы тебя убила. И ещё. Ты ей вообще нравишься. Очень. И как ты меня нашёл? Здесь всё зачаровано.  
— Твоя мать сказала, где тебя искать. А она где?  
— Домой вернулась, наверное, — Тим пожал плечами. Джейсон почувствовал приближение головной боли. — Она не может долго вдали от своего праха. А прах у меня дома на каминной полке.  
— Не знаю, что сказать даже, — сказал Джейсон и потянул Тима за запястье. — Валим отсюда, пока колдунья не вернулась.  
— Что? Нет! Я не собираюсь бежать! Это она искала повод со мной счёты свести, — запротестовал Тим. — Мне репутацию поддерживать нужно, между прочим!  
— Какую ещё репутацию?  
— Которую мне надо построить!  
— Тим, ну пожалуйста, — сказал Джейсон. Тим размял запястье, призванная палочка легла ему в ладонь, и он принялся расплетать чары на клетке. — Мой план на день не включал: «Взбесить колдунью в самой глуши жуткого леса». Мой план на день состоял из: «Подремать после обеда и, может, погонять мячик с псом моего младшего брата».  
— Можешь подремать после того, как я поджарю колдунье седалище, и погонять Изъян, — ответил Тим. — И потом, ничего лес не жуткий. Я в трёх милях отсюда живу, в той стороне, — Тим махнул палочкой куда-то на восток, и в стене появился гигантский пролом. — Ой.

 _Боже милосердный_.

***

— Так, ещё раз, — сказал Джейсон, пока Касс и Стефани держались за руки и жались друг к другу, как воссоединившиеся голубки. — Ты отправила Тима в лес в поисках — как ты это назвала, духа неприятностей — и потеряла его?  
— По-хорошему, его легко потерять, — сказала Стеф. — Меня слегка тревожит, что я не могу его нащупать даже ясновидением. Я сходила к нему домой, думала, может, он уже вернулся, но его там нет и я, кажется, растревожила Изъян.

Джейсон в ужасающих красках представил, как фамильяр Тима в неистовстве его ищет и поскорее выбросил картинку из головы, пока не стало ещё хуже.

— Значит, у нас предположительно есть обезумевший фамильяр-виверна, пропавший некромаг и дух неприятностей?  
— Однозначно дух неприятностей, предположительно обезумевший фамильяр-виверна и может быть пропавший некромаг. Может, он прилёг подремать, я откуда знаю, — Стефани пожала плечами, но её фамильяр нервно рыл лапами землю, поглядывая то на них, то на зачарованный лес, который вырастал вокруг Готэма, сколько бы раз его не пытались вырубить. Фабрикам и строителям это только на руку было, впрочем.

Джейсон догадывался, что это как-то связано с исчезновением пару лет назад в этих лесах ведьмы одной — ведьмы Айсли, что ли — но подтверждений у него не было. Они могли быть у Брюса, но выкладывать их он не собирался.

Касс и Джейсон обменялись взглядами, и Джейсон прикинул, согласится ли она решить камнем-ножницами-бумагой, кто пойдёт.

Касс упёрлась рукой в бок, и Джейсон расценил это как отрицательный ответ.

— Я, чёрт вас всех, поспать собирался, — простонал Джейсон, хотя Касс уже указывала ему жестом, чтобы шёл в дом. — Всё могло быть так хорошо.

***

Мать Тима и его собственная возникали то тут, то там, пока Джейсон прочёсывал лес, и всё время его пугали. В основном потому, что они сплетничали всякий раз, когда возникали вдвоём, а Джейсон совершенно не хотел знать все эти подробности о романтических и сексуальных похождениях своей мамы. Никогда. Ни за что.

— Может, кто-нибудь что-то дельное предложит? — вклинился Джейсон, когда они начали обсуждать старые добрые деньки, когда они ещё могли завалиться в тот мужской стрип-клуб с тем парнем, который с таким ещё —

Призраки переглянулись и пожали плечами.

— Ты не в той части леса, — сказала Джанет.  
— Попробуй довериться вашей связи, — добавила мама. Они обе исчезли.  
— И что, никто не мог этого сказать раньше? — взвыл Джейсон.

***

— Представь, что ты ищешь Кольцо Всевластья. Тебе же нравился Толкин, да? — спросила мама. Джейсон продолжал ломиться сквозь лес, прожигая взглядом всё, что попадалось ему на пути.  
— Тим Дрейк не прелесть, я не собираюсь его швырять в вулкан, и я не знаю, чем он правит и кем повелевает, но уж точно не мной, — огрызнулся Джейсон. Его мама прищёлкнула на него языком.  
— Ты такой раздражительный. Поработай над этим.

Джейсон приглушённо взвыл от досады.

— Попробуй поискать фамильяра Тима, — сказала мама. — Может, так получится.

Джейсон бесцельно бродил по лесу полтора часа, не зная, куда идти.

— Ты только сейчас мне решила сообщить..?

***

Тим махнул палочкой и поджёг стол.

— Как думаешь, сколько надо разгромить, чтобы она вернулась?

Джейсон опустился на пол, скрестив ноги и подперев голову ладонью.

— А сколько тебе надо сломать, чтобы мы могли уже пойти обратно?  
— Никто не требует от тебя оставаться.  
— Кроме тебя, некому меня подвезти. И потом, я не для того весь сраный день по лесу шатался, ища тебя, идиота, чтоб просто так попереться обратно домой.

Тим согласно замычал.

— Я тебе ужин должен. Ну, ты помнишь.  
— Ты мне все на свете ужины должен.  
— Могу первый устроить прямо сегодня? — предложил Тим, замахиваясь палочкой. Джейсон подскочил, когда из пола полезли корни деревьев. Из бетонного, чёрт возьми, пола.  
— Ничего не имею против предупреждений, — сказал Джейсон, пошатнулся и опёрся о стену, чтобы удержать равновесие. Тим закатил глаза.  
— Я тебя умоляю, Джейсон. Как будто я дам им тебе навредить. У меня с контролем получше, чтоб ты знал. Не думай обо мне так плохо. Значит. Ужин. Сегодня?

Джейсон покосился на Тима. Снаружи донёсся пронзительный визг. Джейсон вздохнул, вытащил из кобуры пистолет и перепроверил магазин.

— Ты мне должен все на свете ужины до конца своей долбаной жизни.  
— Будет сделано, — сказал Тим и расплылся в ухмылке, хотя дом вокруг них заходил ходуном и стал осыпаться. В воздухе пахло карамельным попкорном. Жжёным. Визг перекрыл рёв — Джейсон понадеялся, что это Изъян — и Тим ещё раз махнул палочкой.

Некоторым просто хотелось смотреть, как горит мир.

А некоторые были Тимом, который просто жёг всё к хренам.

Джейсон ещё подумал, что, наверное, это не стоило того, чтобы вздыхать, как диснеевская принцесса. Но хотелось страшно.


End file.
